Lessons Learned the Hard Way
by zookitty
Summary: Some lessons have to be learned the hard way, others are just down right fun. Weechester, Teenchester and episode tags, with lots of brotherly fluff. For the SFTCOlARS weekly dabble challenge, which means lots and lots of updates!
1. Lessons 1 & 2

**AN: **So we are 20 weeks into the challenge and I'm just getting started. Soo here at first there will be lots of updates as I catch up, after the first 20 though updates will come once a week. Like I said lots and lots of updates.

Every dabble has to be exactly 100 words...and seriously for someone as wordy as me that was hard as heck!

Pre series so no spoilers, except slight reference to Everybody likes a Clown

* * *

Lesson 1: Be kind to a Mime  
Challenge #1: Clown  
Word Count: 100

Sam slowly moved toward the white faced character. It turned as he approached. Sam could have sworn those eyes turned black when they saw him.

"You again," the man moaned. Sam bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He really _really _hated clowns. "You gonna pour more water on me? Or better yet…plan on throwing more salt in my face?"

Could Sam really be blamed that the apology died on his lips? That sorry mime had it coming.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk," Sam snapped, turning on his heels and stomping off. He really _really_ hated clowns.

* * *

Lesson 2: How to Invoke Silence  
Challenge #2: First  
Word Count: 100

This was definitely a first. Never in the history of the Winchester family had this ever happened. It was downright shocking.

The great John Winchester was speechless.

"Wow," Dean muttered.

"Wow" was a perfectly apt description of what they found. The entire room, floor to ceiling was covered in yellow sticky notes. The furniture…even the duffle bags were covered up. The room looked like the Staples paper aisle had exploded inside it.

In the center of the room stood Sam looking smug.

"You just had to tell him he couldn't possibly do all that research in one night didn't you?"


	2. Lessons 3 to 5

**AN: **I told you there would be lots of updates! Woohoo, I hope you like it. Lesson 5 is for Jenn, because she's awesome hehhe, but also because she wouldn't stop bugging me till I wrote it. -winks-

Thanks to beth, my awesome reviewer!

* * *

Lesson 3: Some Things Can Be Fixed  
Challenge 3: Snow  
Word Count: 100

Dean's heart was in pieces. He was twelve and for the first time, a girl broke his heart. Why did they call it heartaches anyway? All the pain he felt was in his gut.

He collapsed on their porch, looking dejectedly at snow that swirled by.

THAP!

Something cold hit his arm.

"Sammy..."

THAP

"SAM!"

Dean leapt up and ran after the kid, tackling him into the snow. They rolled, the snow seeping into their skin as they grappled. Dean pinned his brother to the ground. Sam beamed at him, and Dean laughed.

Maybe not all things couldn't be fixed.

Lesson 4: Separate Before You Wash  
Challenge 4: Purple  
Word Count: 100

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Did you take my clothes to the Laundromat?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sam glared menacingly, lifting up an oversized button up.

"It's purple!" Sam's prepubescent voice really could hit some strange octaves.

"So?"

"It wasn't purple before you took it!" the exasperated younger brother ranted.

"I don't know _Samantha_, it looks like most of the pansy stuff you wear," Dean tossed back easily.

"You are never doing laundry again!" Sam shouted, storming out of the room in a huff only a preteen could muster.

Dean let a wiry smile rest on his lips. _Just the words I wanted to hear._

Lesson 5: Avoid Great Expectations  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 5: Joke  
Word Count: 100

Like most things it started simply. Bobby had the Sam for the weekend. It wasn't the first time, and it was hardly the last time. But it was one of the most memorable.

"Sam stop! No…no not that!" Bobby thought the hardest part of life ended when he stopped hunting, but that was before he met Sammy. Just as frustration found its peak he looked down at the boy. Sam was covered head to toe in flour, red sprinkles catching in the eyelashes framing his doleful eyes. Bobby couldn't stifle a laugh.

Making cookies with Sammy? Who was he kidding.


	3. Lessons 6 to 8

**AN: **I'm sooo slacking on posting them. Soo I'm thinking of trying K Hanna Korrossy's idea of having set days to update. I'm gonna try and either update an existing story or post a oneshot every Monday and Friday, sound good? Please give me some feedback on it. Soo this will count as the one for monday, even though it's tuesday. Getting off to a great start already. Anyway, enjoy chapter.

Lesson 8 has been turned into a full oneshot that I will post on friday

* * *

Lesson 6: Not all Shadows are Trying to Kill You  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 6: Shadow  
Word Count: 100

Sam looked from the .45 on his dresser to the shadowy closet. At six he would've run to Dean's bed and climbed in. At ten he might have tried to warn his family of danger. At fourteen he was still afraid of the dark, but he now knew not every shadow had a monster hiding in it—despite what his Dad though—but the tapping noise...

Something had to be making it. Sam inched over to the closet, gun in hand and opened the door. A terrified mouse bolted away from him, and a terrified Sammy lunged back in bed.

Lesson 7: What Makes It Beat  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 7: heart  
Word Count: 100

"Mommy, there's something in Sammy's chest!"

Mary leaned over the crib, following Dean's eyes. She smiled softly.

"That's his heart. You feel it because you're holding him so close." She took Dean's hand, placing it over her own heart. "See, I have one, and so do you and Daddy."

"What's it for Momma?"

She brushed the locks away from her eldest's eyes.

"It's where you keep all the good things, like your birthday party or the day Sammy came home."

"Why does it bump?" Dean asked, wide eyed.

"That's just all those good things flowing through you, keeping you warm."

Lesson 8: Privacy Has Loop Holes  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 8: Phone  
Word Count: 100

"Who ya callin?" Dean asked. Sam dropped the cell to the mattress.

"No one." Sam answered and left.

Dean knew he shouldn't have, but he also saw tears in Sam's eyes. He lifted the phone, glancing at the screen. It was still open.

"Voicemail?" But no new ones. Dean saw an old message, and listened before he could change his mind.

_Hey Sam, I really miss you. How are things with Dean? I'm glad I finally got to meet him. I know how much you've missed him. Anyway, I need to run. I love you. _

Dean knew that voice. Jess.

* * *


	4. Lessons 9 to 11

**An: **More dabbles! Woohoo, this has been such a fun challenge to do. dabble 11 has also been turned into a full oneshot that should be posted soon (sorry about not posting the last one promptly as promised! I'm so horrible with updating things)

* * *

Lesson 9: Beware of Angered Words  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 9: Home  
Word Count: 100

"If you walk out that door right now, don't you bother coming home." John yelled.

They had seen bad fights before, but never this bad. None like this. All that Dean and Bobby could do was watch, as the last shreds of the Winchester family unraveled.

"What home?" Sam hissed. There it was. The moment Dean feared. Sam turned to leave, duffle on his shoulder and anger in his eyes.

_Stop him! _The voice in Dean's head cried, but he couldn't. Couldn't stop this from happening. Couldn't fix it this time. Sam was gone before he left. Sam was gone.

Lesson 10: How to Mend a Brother  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 10: Birthday  
Word Count: 100

Sam slowly batted his eyes open. He knew they were gone even before consciousness fully took hold. When he was young, being alone truly freaked him out. Now he was more self-reliant. He knew their reason for leaving him behind on this one, but he really hated this. He hated being sick. He hated being alone, and he hated most that it all happened _today._

A scent teased his nostrils and Sam rolled over, pushing himself up on his elbows and smiled. On the bedside table was a plate of blueberry muffins with a note attached.

_Happy Birthday Sammy. –Dean_

Lesson 11: To Bear a Burden  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge #11: Pool  
Word Count: 100

Dean loved the water. He loved how it made him feel weightless. Weightless, like a twelve year old should be. Weightless like he was before the fire.

Here in the water he could float. Something else could hold him up for once. He could shut his eyes and forget about life outside of the water.

Dean glanced at Sammy sitting on the edge of the pool. He swam over, picking up the boy and keeping Sam's cast out of the water. He swam with Sammy like that, listening to the boy laugh.

Sometimes Dean didn't mind the weight at all.


	5. Chapter 12 to 14

**AN: **Mooooooore! Yay!! 12 is a tag for Nightshifters, and the others you'll just have to see ;)

* * *

Lesson 12: Don't Give Your Brother the Shaft…or Vault  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge #12: Green  
Word Count: 100

Sam wasn't mad about being locked in a vault. He wasn't even bothered by the possibility of suffocation or the threat of the shapeshifter.

"Was your brother always that amazing? I mean oh my gosh, the way he stood up to that guy," the far too perky blonde at his side kept rambling on, "and his eyes! They are so amazing. At first glance they seem almost blue or grey, but then when you look deeper they almost seem greenish brown…"

If she didn't shut up or if Dean didn't come soon, suffocation would be the last of their worries.

Lesson 13: Have No Regrets  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge 13: Last  
Word Count: 100

This couldn't be happening! _NO! _ He knew he should try and stem the flow of blood, but all his mind could see was Dean unmoving. Every dark and horrible regret assaulted his mind with a fury that nearly knocked him off his feet. This couldn't be the last time he heard his brother laugh.

A cough, batting eyelashes...and suddenly Sam was staring into hazel eyes.

"Look, I know I'm handsome, but can you stop staring and help me up, geekboy?"

It was rude, it was slightly inappropriate and at that moment it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

Lesson 13: No Matter Which You Are  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge #13: Last  
Word Count: 100

This Sam sucked at fighting. This Sam dressed even more like a pansy. This Sam resented Dean. This Sam pushed away Dean's offered chick-flick moment. This wasn't his Sam, but it was Sam. It was at least this version of the world's equivalent of his brother, and old habits died hard. In this world Sam never needed his protection, never needed Dean to tuck him in or sit with him when he was sick. But old habits died hard so Dean told this Sam to stand behind him, because the last thing Dean wanted was Sam—any Sam—getting hurt.

Lesson 14: To Cure the Cold  
Author: eightiswild  
Challenge #14: downtime  
Word Count: 100

Dean woke with the first cough. He instantly climbed over to his baby brother. Sam coughed. Then came the screaming. The wails were halted by coughing that shook the whole tiny frame.

Dean lifted his brother carefully and ran into the other room with the howling child.

"Daddy!" the five-year-old begged desperately, but Daddy was still where he had been . Unreachably asleep, bottle clasped in his hand. Sam clung to his brother desperately as another cough wracked the small frame.

All Dean could do was sway quietly whispering.

"It's ok Sammy, I got you…" Until the baby fell asleep.


End file.
